Ying Yang
by Roxy-the-Wolf-Demon
Summary: Hiei's Yang comes to find him, but she falls in love with Kurama. Hiei just thinks hes going crazy till she shows up please R&R its better than what it seems.


Hi everyone, I'm here to try to type a good fic.. For once hehehe well, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH but I do own my OC  
  
Ps. I tried not to make it Mary Sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~The Voice~~  
  
It was a typical day, Hiei and Kwuabara were fighting, Keiko was pressuring Yusuke to his act together and go to school more often, Kurama was watching all while Boton acted her cheery self.  
  
"Look shrimp, I can pound your little face in right now, if I wanted too." Abruptly said Kwuabara. "Hn, like to see you try, I would easily slice you in half with my Katana." Hiei shot back. "Now, Hiei, Kwuabara, please stop fighting." Boton said Hiei just shot back and icy glare. "Well, if you want to fight by all means do it.." Boton said nervously. "Anyways Hiei, if you want to fight let's go, but not in front of a lady, have some common decency." "I'm personally amazed that you could comprehend a big word." "What was that midget?" "Hn, does it look like I repeat myself?" Kurama just sat and sighed. "Day after day the same old shit.." he whispered to himself.  
  
"Damnit Keiko, why do you have to be so persistent, does it look like I want to back to school?!" Yusuke yelled. "Well, Yusuke if you would come to school more often we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?" "I would rather be in Makai right now fighting bad guys." "Yusuke, what are we going to do with you?" softly said Keiko.  
  
Night fell upon the city, Kurama walked off remembering he had to help his mom, Yusuke ended up running from his life when Keiko stared to chace him treating to slap him, Kwuabara left earlier, because he forgot to feed his cat. That only left Hiei.  
  
"Hn, finally peace and quite, Kwuabara was getting on my nerves." "Oh, Hiei you know that you like that ignorant blunt." A voice called. "Nani? Who in the hell is this?" "Why Hiei, are you that naïve?" the voice called again. "Hn, who ever you are prepare for your death wish." "Tsk, tsk why are you so grumpy?" "Where are you?" "Wouldn't you love to know" cockily she said. "Damnit, I grow impatient with you." "Oh, poppycock, how can you grow impatient with yourself?" "Myself, what are you blabbering about?" "You'll see in dew time my friend, in dew time."  
  
With that the voice disappeared, all that was heard in Hiei's head was a fait echo. After a while Hiei grew tired and found a lovely tree to slumber in. As night overcame dusk, Hiei looked like an abnormal figure attached to the Oak tree. Hiei's dream was full of immense darkness, yet a light appeared in this dark dream of his.  
  
"Told you I'd be back, now I bet by now you want to know who I am, correct, thought so, I am Ieih I'm your Yang." Ieih cheerfully said. "My Yang, what the hell?" Hiei whispered in his sleep. "Yes, everyone has a Ying and a Yang, sadly since that occurrence that happed to you as a child, you lost your Yang, but I have found you." "But, if you're my Yang why are you a girl?" "Dummy, Ying is bad Yang is good opposites right, yes I'm a girl you're a boy, is it that hard to understand?" "Hn, leave me alone." "Damnit Hiei, don't hide from me.I."  
  
She couldn't even begin her last words, for Hiei had in gulped her into a black shadow of nothingness.  
  
Dawn had overtaken night and the sleeping birds began to sing, people had risen to go to work, and school children had slammed down on the ringer to get the alarm to turn off, yet as you would think Hiei would awaken, he did not.  
  
"Damn, school already" Yusuke yawned. "Better head off before Keiko beats me that slap yesterday really did the trick." Yusuke walked into the kitchen dining room area only to see his mom lying there drunk as can be. "Well, good morning to you to mom." With that he headed off to school for the first time that week.  
  
Boton came flying in trying to spook Yusuke. "Boo!" she yelled. "DAMNIT BOTON DON'T DO THAT!" he yelled. "I was just joking Yusuke, anyways have you seen Hiei?" "No, why?" "Koennma needs to talk to him that's all." "Oh, well I'm sure Hiei will show up." "Hey guys." Came a familiar voice known as Kwabara's "Why, hello Kwuabara." Said Boton "Kwuabara, do you know where Hiei is?" "Last time I seen him he was by a big tree." "Well then he's there sleeping." Said Yusuke. "Oh, them I'm going to head off and find him." "Okay, see ya Boton." In unison they said.  
  
Boton flew for hours trying to find a big tree. She asked herself many times why she didn't ask Kwuabara what big tree to find him in. "Drat, where is he." All of the sudden she saw Hiei staring blankly into the open sky. "Hiei, Koennma sent me to find you, he needs to ask you something." Boton quietly said. Hiei said nothing, but continued to stare. "Why, why do I feel like I know that girl, can my dreams be true?" He thought. Boton noticed something was wrong, so she left to find the guys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okays that's it, please don't flame I'm trying really hard to write a good fic, constructive criticism is advised. Please R&R  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Roxy 


End file.
